ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2 - Black and Red Dead Heart
Akaneiro once again had regained his human form after several days of being lost in the rivers of Fabula after his fight with Omega. After returning to Adora badly wounded he gets taken to the hospital and stays in town together with Adora. However, Ovis, who still recognizes his scent from the first day, knows about the danger of him and intends to warn her friend, but gets told to wait by Fendel. Following Adora's wish to leave the town Akane and Adora leave, getting into a fight about who he really is and what he is hiding. Being aware of him being Madder Red and that he is stealing each fairy tale she hesitantly returns home with him, where they later take Fye in as a new roommate, after Akane had taken her and Sen's books. The townspeople, however, are gladly bonding again now where they see no danger anymore with Madder Red and Omega gone. Finally Tukiko, Koda's younger sister had reappeared in the town as well. Bebe, the new blacksmith of the town, manages to cause a little bit of chaos between the townspeople as she is flirting with every potential partner. Her and Alistair, the new captain hook, both find work in town and are gladly helping out with their jobs. Still wanting Akaneiro dead, Koda uses the opportunity to ask a group of people to help him out to chase him and also once again to get Adora back to town. After some conversation problem in between the group he only ends up going with Lotti and Sen, who both eventually help him finding Akane and Adora though. With Sen mentioning his stolen book, Koda finds out that Akane is Madder Red's human form and confronts Adora with the fact, which causes them to get into a fight. As Lotti mentions that Akane and Adora would be a cute couple, both of them deny it and Akane accidentally drops that he is still loving Amaterasu, leaving Adora emotionally confused for the following days. Koda agrees to trust Adora and they leave them alone again. Watching Adora becoming more and more sad over the days, Akane gets lost in frustration, but eventually gets reassured by her that nothing is wrong and that she is happy with him. However, after promising her to return at sunrise after meeting Amaterasu and not keeping this promise, Tsukuyomi calls Adora to his home with the help of a young child he calls the "Artifact". Tsukuyomi manages to plant the thought of Akane never going to love her in her head and causes her to tell Akane she would leave as soon as she left Tsukuyomi's home again. Having returned and being confronted with the sudden wish to leave him, Akane doesn't understand the situation, but wouldn't try to stop her from it and is forced to watch her leave to town without receiving an explanation. At the following day Fendel, who takes care of Adora, wishes to talk to Akane and notices a forest fire. As they go to check on Akane, both of them only find an empty house with fighting marks and discover the marks of a snake in the foxes' blood. Also having found a leaf of Amaterasu, Fendel suggested to meet the latter, only to find her together with Madder Red at her tree. Amaterasu explaines that Akane had been bitten by a poisonous snake, or better the Artifact, that also is a monument to Orochi. Being struck by the poison the yokai had been forced to turn and is now struggling in pain. After telling Adora more about their past together, Amaterasu starts to badmouth her old friend and causes Adora to forgive him for the moment. She takes him back home in his yokai form. After she leaves, Amaterasu tells the Artifact, that was hiding inside her body, to go and tell her brother Tsukuyomi about the happenings. ... With new found strength and with a good feeling Adora returns to the town to visit Koda, who she remembered to have promised to visit at every Tuesday, while letting Akaneiro wait outside the town wall. Busy with other townspeople and still hurt about forgetting her last visit, Koda tells her that he doesn't want to see her, causing a fight between Kai, him and Adora about how much she neglects her former friends. Bursting into tears Adora eventually storms out of the town, starting to heavily cry in Akaneiro's arms, what causes him to snap at her. Meanwhile Koda and Kai as well can't hold back their tears anymore, breaking into serious badmouthing of their friend, what causes Kai's and Adora's books, which still had not been hidden by the fox, to slowly grow closer to their expire date. Akane grows desperate of the feeling of their books expiring and begs Adora to stop crying, then shows her the visual books for the very first time. Since both books are not in need of much more time until expiring, Akane decides to hide them, but lets Adora's book vanish and only hides Kai's book in front of her eyes, giving him following riddle: :"I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. As the pain piles up a guardian shall lead me. At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. As to replace the lost yet invisible to me." ... Category:All Pages Category:Summary